Predator
The is one of the two current Tier 4 choices that branch off of the Hunter at Level 45. The Predator can move the camera to seek other players in the direction the cursor is facing by clicking the right mouse button, or the Shift key. As it is a Tier 4 tank, it will not upgrade further. Design Current Design It features a circle as its body and 3 Cannons in front, with the wider barrels overlapping the longer ones. Its current design is similar to the removed X Hunter. Old Design Previously, it only added a trapezoidal base that covered the original Hunter’s cannons. The trapezoidal base was very similar to Ranger and Dominator, but wider to match the bigger barrel. Technical *It has been fused with the X Hunter. *It has the ability to move the camera through the use of right-clicking (MOUSE2) or by pressing Shift. **This ability will as well have the camera position locked to the new position, allowing the Predator to move to a different spot (e.g. the Base) while the player behind it is still able to spectate the new view. Using this, the Predator can see the leader arrow even if it is the leader. Strategy *Strong Against: Slow-firing tanks such as the Destroyer, low damage per second tanks, Bosses (except the Fallen Booster), the Trapper and its upgrades, unskilled ramming tanks and drone-controlling tanks if inside its FOV. *Weak Against: Triplet, Sprayer, and other fast-firing cannons, skilled drone, and rammer users. Beware a close-range fight. You are vulnerable if you use your field of vision to try and kill someone else, as this makes your tank unable to be seen. As the Predator *Play this tank similarly to other Sniper classes. *Remember to use your extended field of view to your advantage. One trick is to move your camera, then move your tank backward. The camera does not move, but your tank is moved. Beware, as you might no longer see your tank and be killed by sneak attacks, such as rammers. *It is advised to use this tank for fighting bosses and other large AI-controlled entities, as one may use the “scoped” FoV and attack them from far away. This can take some time because the Predator does not have a high reload, so try putting points in it to immediately finish off the entity without any problem. The Fallen Booster, however, is a dangerous threat, so it is advised to be aware when you see its spawned notification, the Predator has a slow speed and reload, thus allowing the boss to most likely kill you before you can kill them. *It is advisable to kill every single tank on sight before moving your camera because the Predator is very vulnerable when moving their view. It’s best if you move your camera then retreat into your base in team modes if the enemy team is stronger. In 2 Teams, if your team is dominating the leaderboard, you can farm points off of the enemy tanks coming out of their base. With the extended field of view, you can see into the enemy base while out of range of the Base Drones. It is also advised to turn auto-fire on when scoping, so at least you will have a chance to defend yourself. *By firing one or two bullets manually then enabling Auto Fire after a split second (trial and error will likely be necessary), it is possible to stack two or three bullets on top of each other so that they fire in sync. This can be used to emulate an increased damage per shot, and more easily eliminate enemies quickly before they can escape. Against the Predator *The Predator is vulnerable while it has its camera moved somewhere else. While you can’t tell if it is moving its camera, you could flank it by firing bullets at it. *Rammers are very effective, as the Predator has a low reload and is usually very slow so it is a very easy target when your stats are high on movement speed, you may easily chase it down and kill it. *Bullet spammers can overwhelm a Predator due to the low reload, good choices include the Triplet or Penta Shot. However, the Predator's bullet stats are very high (except for reloading) and can penetrate the spammer's bullets, so it is best to flank the Predator's sides. *Drone wielding tanks like the Overlord or Manager could spread out the drones and flank the Predator by sides front and back, that way, the Predator could easily get overwhelmed and killed. *The Factory can nullify the Predator's bullets with its own while moving at full speed in the tank's direction. History *As of 9th August 2016, this tank had been merged with the X Hunter, receiving the X Hunter's design and triple bullets feature, and have the “zooming” ability of the original Predator kept. *It is the only merged tank in the game so far. Trivia *So far, it’s the only tank with the ability to move its camera. *Its bullets can do slightly more than a third of the Destroyer’s bullet damage, making it surprisingly dangerous. *In the mobile version of diep.io, the Predator retains its old name "X Hunter". Gallery Predator_NAV_Icon2.png|The Predator's appearance before it was merged with the X Hunter. Mothershippredator.png|Old Predator in action Further.png|The message that appears once you upgrade to the Predator Predator zoom.png|A Predator using its special zoom ability. Category:Diep.io